Changes
by TheWonderland10
Summary: Astrid reflects how her friends have changed, but her thoughts become more shocking when she reaches a certain someone, now after she spent time to thinks about the boy, her whole world changed. Set right before Race To The Edge, Hiccstrid, One-Shot


**Okay this is my first story on soo lets see how this goes. I didn't know how to really start a thought book but I tried.**

 ***grabs the popcorn* Okay I'm ready to see how this goes** **.**

 **Astrid reflects how her friends have changed, but her thoughts become more shocking when she reaches a certain someone, now after she spent time to thinks about the boy, her whole world changed. Set right before Race To The Edge, Hiccstrid, One-Shot**

* * *

Astrid looked at her friends who had hung around inside the academy for the day. They had decided to relax together for the day after everyone had gotten a job around Berk. Fishlegs was explaining to Hiccup how the touring was going and how proud he felt that kids enjoyed what he showed. Of course Hiccup was happy for his friend and paid close attention but he was kind of sad that he didn't have a job to be happy about nor any friends to hang with when they worked. Sure he had his job at the forge at times but his main job was chiefing.

The twins decided to hand inside one of the old rooms for the dragons, they were plotting their next pranks that will please Loki. How Astrid hoped it had nothing to do with her or the twins would be dead yak meat.

Snotlout however, spent his time flirting with the poor blonde warrior but Astrid had threatened him to back off, and she thanked Thor he did. So he moved on to find Gustav, something that no one would do, but Snotlout thought he could have a little fun with the boy.

Come to think of it, Gustav was a teen, he had reached the age 15 so Astrid really couldn't call him a boy. Now that Astrid thought of the changes of Gustav, she couldn't stop her thoughts from trailing onto her friends changes. They all changed even if it was a little bit noticeable. They all hit puberty and it changed them all more than anything.

Snotlout used to wear a fuzzy vest with a old tunic, his helmet was pretty rusty and his hair had seen better days. He seemed more chubbier and scary looking at the age of 15, but he didn't change from that much. Now his clothes were neater and his style of clothing changed. His personality never picked up (sadly). He was still the flirtatious Snotlout and he was careless as ever. He still was rude but he began to care for his friends and his cousin. Him and Hiccup never seem to fight so serious anymore, they always still make snappy comebacks at each other but they do it for the fun and they seem to be still close after their little 'feud'. Snotlout had also been more caring and protective of Hiccup and that was great. He also seemed to care for the twins and Fishlegs, he wouldn't waste a minute if any of them were in danger and Astrid was grateful about that. The only problem was him flirting.

Now Tuffnut, he hasn't changed his personality a bit unless you count being more reckless and crazier, a huge change. The only thing he changed was his style. Like Snotlout and the rest of the gang, his clothes no longer looked like rags and were a neater, fresher type clothing. His hair no longer hung loose like a girl with her hair down, now he graduated to dreads, for one thing. Astrid thought it suit Tuffnut and he could work that kind of hairstyle. Him and his sister still wore the shark or dragon tooth necklace but that was all that changed.

Ruffnut hasn't changed either. Neither the twins have and Astrid just couldn't put her finger on why they didn't. Maybe they fully didn't understand the concept of change. Well, of course not or there wouldn't be pranks or things that were blown up. Ruffnut didn't even change anything except her growth so Astrid didn't need to think about the girl twin, so she moved to Fishlegs.

The boy got bigger and it was pretty shocking. He still was the nerdy type and loved his Gronckle even more. His face was no longer a square but more circular. He no longer wore a fur like dress shirt but replaced it with stitched leather and added a belt to accompany the outfit. His hair grew and he had one braid on the side of his head, it bugged Astrid and she really needed to cut it off, but she didn't want to do that.

Then there was herself. Many people said she grew up gorgeous, her hair got lighter and her hair laid on her shoulder. She replaced the green shirt with a blue shirt. Astrid never thought she changed that much, she was still always the tough maiden and could cut a tree in one hit with her axe. Of course her outfit and appearance had changed once she hit 17 but, she wasn't changing her personality. One man however had dug till he hit her soft side and she could say that it showed here and there.

Speaking of the boy, the one she was afraid to mention in her mind. That boy was named Hiccup. Oh how he changed, everything about him. His hair was hard to tame and it framed his perfect face, his jawline became sharp and noticeable. He wore armor that made him look a little more fierce, he gained height and muscles too.

Astrid thought he was perfect, one thing that was irresistible was that silky auburn hair. Astrid loved when he allowed her to run her fingers in his hair. The smoothness that ran through her fingers and tickled her finger tips.

The warrior mentally slapped herself, she _didn't_ have any feelings for Hiccup and his hair was just a… whatever, it's an addiction. Her snaps died just like a candle flame that could no longer hang on. She looked at what disturbed her thoughts, to find Hiccup walking towards her with a smile, the unforgettable sound of his peg clicking against the rocky floor.

Oh Thor, he was coming over here. Astrid of course panicked but let none show to the _man_ in front of her.

"You okay Ast?" Hiccup asked, the nickname making her flinch. He called her that sometimes, he always did when he was in a playful mood. How she wished he knew how numb it made her.

"Y-yeah. I'm just thinking." Stuttered Astrid. She quickly looked down at her feet as the blush climbed across her cheeks.

"I know you've been staring at the wall for the past 20 minutes. Everyone left for lunch." Hiccup laughed. Astrid forgot about her blush and looked up with a tiny glare. She quickly punched the boy in the arms and watched him react with a scream. "What?!"

"You didn't tell me." She glared.

"I..I wanted to see how long it took." Hiccup mumbled as he rubbed his neck, breaking the eye contact, hoping that another punch was not going to be sent his way.

"You dork." Hiccup's face lit up as he looked back at the girl. Astrid gave a soft smile before she turned towards the exit. Hiccup quickly followed her and laced his fingers with her's. Astrid blushed furiously as she peered into his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Astrid laughed.

"Fine then I guess I'll just show you." Hiccup smiled before he stopped and pulled her into his tight embrace, Astrid felt like her breaths were cut short. Her lips were so close to his and she couldn't run as his arms acted like a cage. Her hands moved to rest on his hips as she watched him lean in. The blushing warrior could taste the flavor of his lips as they began to touch. No longer for his full flavor she pressed her lips to his and the kissing frenzy began.

They weren't going to pull away soon.

* * *

 **DONE! What do you guys think?!**


End file.
